Joan of Arc: An Ouran Host Club Production
by Shiningstar Girl 777
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki both have the lead roles for their club's play. Will their for each other increased as they put on this production? Please read, review, recommend to others, and enjoy my story!
1. Chapter 1

_*** Renge has somehow discovered Haruhi's true gender in this fanfic.**_

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction. And please read my other fanfic as well.**_

_**An Ouran Host Club Production**_

_**Chapter 1: Preparing for the Cultural Festival**_

_**That Morning, in Class 1-A:**_

_"The Cultural Festival?"_ I said to myself. It was a normal morning at the prestigious Ouran Academy. I was considering what book to do my book report on after the homeroom teacher announced it. I completely forgot that the time of the cultural and sports festivals in all the schools in town.

_"In one month's time, all of our classes and clubs will do something for the festival a week after the Athletic Festival."_ the teacher explained_, "It can be anything from a café, to a haunted house, to a recital, to a play. Just remember to focus on your studies while you prepare for it. Understand?" "Yes!"_ we all called out.

_"All the clubs also do something for the festival huh?" _I thought to myself, _"That must means that the Host club will do something as well. I wonder if we'll be the same cosplay café theme we always do, or something else."_

_**That Afternoon in the Host Club Room:**_

_"So what should we do this year, Boss?"_ both Hikaru and Kaoru asked Tamaki-Senpai. _"Yeah Senpai, are we going to do the same thing we do everyday or something else." _I asked. _"Well last year, we did a haunted maze."_ Kyoya-Senpai stated. _"Funny I never thought that the Host Club would do something to scare the ladies. That would be Hikaru and Kaoru's idea."_ I stated. _"Hey!"_ they both said.

_"All of the monsters were electronic and we escorted the ladies through them as their heroes to fight against them and protect them. Their own Ghostbusters if you will."_ Tamaki-Senpai said. _"Oh brother!"_ I exclaimed. These guys never miss a chance to impress the ladies.

_"We all decided as a group to rotate the different kinds of activities."_ Kaoru said. _"The year before the Haunted Maze, we did a Host Club Talent Show. We pretty much do a cosplay café everyday, so I guess we can do a recital or a play."_ Hikaru said. _"Judging by your singing when you dressed up as girls, I think it would be best to do a play."_ I said recalling the time they thought I was transferring to St. Lobelia Academy, which based on certain events, I rather not mention, wouldn't happen in a million years.

_"Yeah a play! That would be great, right Takashi?" _Honey-Senpai said. "Yeah." Mori-Senpai plainly said. _"I suppose it would aright, if we decide on a sensible budget and it could promote the Host Club a bit."_ Kyoya-Senpai stated. _"I guess it would be okay, I haven't done a play since Middle School."_ I stated. _"Then that settles it,"_ Tamaki-Senpai announced, _"The Ouran Host Club will do a play!"_

"_So what should we do the play be about?"_ both of the twins asked. _"I know a classic fairytale."_ Honey-Senpai announced. _"I don't know."_ Kaoru said. _"We are kind of old for children's stories."_ Hikaru said. _"Maybe we could do something challenging like a classic novel story like "Oliver twist" or "Treasure Island."_ I suggested. _"Maybe."_ Kyoya-Senpai said, _"The early classics are very popular." "Okay, but which one?"_ Tamaki-Senpai said putting his left hand under his chin in a deep thought pose, _"We could try something dramatic, something tragic, something with some romance."_

As if on cue, Renge came in_. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm so late."_ she said as she came in holding a green book with gold trimmings, _"I was in the libraries trying to find a good book for my book report. It is really difficult to find a book suitable for school that interested me." _

_"So what book did you chose?"_ I asked. _"This."_ she said holding the book out to show us the title. In bold and italic gold capital letters, were the words _**"**__**The Personal Recollections of Joan of Arc**__**"**_ _"Who's this Joan guy?"_ Tamaki-Senpai asked. _"Joan of Arc wasn't a man, she was one of the bravest women in history!"_ she yelled in infuriation.

_"So Joan really existed?"_ Honey-Senpai asked, _"That must mean that this is a non-fictional story." "It is, however this story is a little different than the true story."_ Renge explained. _"This was written by Mark Twain, and put different elements to make the story more dramatic."_

_"So what's the story about?"_ Kaoru asked. _"Well it is about a beautiful and pure-hearted shepherd girl named Joan from the village of Doremy in France. Her story takes place during the hundred year war against the English Army. Joan has the ability to hear the lord's voice and commands as well as the voices of angels and he orders her to help lead France to victory."_ she explained.

_"Really, so is she a French version of Mulan, the Chinese girl disguised herself as a man to represent her family in the war in place of her elderly father and younger brother?"_ I asked. _"Well… I guess, but everyone knows she's a woman and she wasn't taking anyone's place."_ Renge answered, _"She was amazing, she was able to tell the real king who was disguised as a pleasant, in a large crowd of other peasants when he had someone else take his place to fool her, she continued to lead her army even when there was an arrow in shoulder, and she conquered English forts, fort after fort."_

_"Wow! Joan sounds like a great woman. I wonder if her descendents are just as brave."_ Honey-Senpai said. _"They probably are."_ Mori-Senpai stated. _"Unfortunately, she never lived to have children." _Renge said rather sadly. _"Oh yeah that's right."_ Kyoya-Senpai said.

_"What do you mean?"_ I asked, "_Was she killed in battle or something." "No towards the end of the war, she was accused of being a witch, and she was burned at the stake."_ Renge answered. _"That sounds really harsh and ungrateful."_ the twins said. _"Those were around the time of the witch trials."_ Kyoya-Senpai stated, _"It was one of the ways they executed the 'warlocks and witches' during those days."_

_**"WHAT! THAT'S JUST AWFUL! WHY DID THEY THINK THAT SUCH A NOBLE, SELFLESS, AND PURE HEARTED WOMAN WAS A TERRIBLE AND WICKED WITCH?"**_ Tamaki-Senpai yelled frantically while throwing his arms wildly. _"For once I agree, that sounds a little unthankful. What did she do to be accused of one?"_ I asked. _"Well it was a trap, the English were holding her captive for ransom and they decided to trial her for crimes against religion. They had her sign a confession that she was a witch and since she couldn't read or write, she didn't understand it and signed it. After her death, she was realized as a saint and was forgiven."_ Renge explained.

_"I'm surprised that an otaku like you chose a book like that."_ Hikaru stated. _"Or was it because a game, manga, or anime was based off of the story?"_ Kaoru asked. _"Well, yeah there were a manga and an anime, but we've learned about her in school and my grandmother told me stories of her before I got into manga and anime."_ Renge said.

_"What other characters are there in the story?"_ Tamaki-Senpai asked. _"Well, there are the peasants, the king, and the English soldiers of course. Not to mention many other different minor characters. And there was one other main character."_ she said. _"Who's that?"_ we all asked at the same time. _"Louis de Conte, the main male character and Joan's childhood friend, who may have been in love with her."_ she answered.

_"That really sounds like an interesting story."_ I stated. _"Yeah, I like it. It tells a saga of the history of my mother's homeland." _Tamaki-Senpai said. _"Sounds exciting!"_ the twins said. _"I want to do that story!"_ Honey-Senpai exclaimed. _"Seems like a doable story to perform as a play." _Kyoya-Senpai stated still scribbling in his black book. _"Hmm…"_ Mori-Senpai said.

_"All right, all those in flavor of performing this play say 'I'"_ Tamaki-Senpai asked raising his right arm up. _**"I!"**_ Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey-Senpai said raising their right hands as well. Mori-Senpai just nodded his head, since he'll agree with Honey-Senpai on anything. Kyoya-Senpai just continued writing. _"Sounds good."_ I said. _"Then that settles it!"_ Tamaki-Senpai announced dramatically, throwing his arms out to his sides, _"The Ouran Host Club will perform the epic and tragic tale of Joan of Arc!" _

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Setting up the Cast

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction. And please read my other fanfics as well.**_

_**An Ouran Host Club Production**_

_**Chapter 2: Setting Up the Cast**_

_**A few days later:**_

__We have gotten permission to do the play, now we have to decide the plot and scenes, chose which member will play which role, make or buy the props, work on the effects, and most importantly, practice our lines. I just hope no one will do something embarrassing. But knowing them, that was very likely.

We were in the club room now, deciding on the scenes and roles. We have already decided to do the main scenes and some side scenes; a prologue into the plot of the story, a scene of Doremy, finding the true king, the arrow scene, Joan's capture, and the trial, and the burning stake scene, which I wasn't sure how we were going to pull that one off.

_"Since I know the story by heart, I'll be the play's director!"_ Renge announced before anyone could say anything about it. _"I suppose that would be suitable."_ Tamaki Senpai said sweat dropping, even though he knew that Renge will get really bossy during the rehearsal, we all know it's better not to argue with her. We all sighed at that decision.

_"Now as for the role of Joan, Haruhi's will be perfect for it!"_ Renge said. _"Why me?"_ I asked. These guys always try to get me to wear dresses and ridiculously childish stuff. _"Well you are a girl disguised as a boy, and you are from a poor family. So, you two have much in common."_ Renge stated. I grunted in annoyance at that statement.

_"Anyway, in case most of you have forgotten, I was terrible at performing in that play when those wacked Zuka club kidnapped me and Benio almost kissed me."_ I said shivering, _"I had nightmares for weeks."_ I never like homosexual relationships, feminine or masculine.

"_Right well, you were tricked and didn't really want to do it."_ Hikaru stated. _"And you only had a few hours to learn your part."_ Kaoru added, _"And we have a month to put it together. You'll have plenty of time to practice your lines." "True."_ I stated.

_**"HOLD ON! DO YOU HONESTY THINK I WOULD LET MY LITTLE GIRL GET BURNED FOR SOMETHING SHE DIDN'T DO?"**_ Tamaki Senpai said over dramatically again. _"The fire won't be real, so Haruhi's life won't be in real danger."_ Kyoya Senpai stated calmly. I still can't figure out why he acts like a father when it's not a real position for him.

_"I think I have an idea for the king and his replacement."_ Renge said, _"I was thinking of the twins, that way it will make it a bit trickier to tell them apart. And for extra measure, Joan could have an idea of what the king looks like due to posters of the king posted around Paris." "Sounds good since Haruhi can tell us apart."_ Hikaru said. _"But which one plays the king."_ Kaoru asked._ "We'll decide later in the rehearsals to see which one plays the king better."_ Renge explained, _"You know, like a practice run."_

_"Who's going to play the part of Louis?"_ Tamaki-Senpai asked, _"We have four more people to cast." "Well anyone could do, but Honey-Senpai is too small for that kind of character, Mori has too stoic, Kyoya possibility (If it's to his benefit), and Tamaki's character is a bit similar to Louis, but he can be over dramatic."_ Renge explained using her knowledge of different kinds of fictional characters.

_"We can decide by drawing straws."_ I suggested. _"How does drawing pictures of straws help?"_ Tamaki-Senpai asked. _"Not that kind of drawing!"_ the twins exclaimed. _"There will four straws held in someone's hand and one of them will have a red tip. You guys will pull out one straw for each, and the one who ends with the red tip straw will get the part of Louis." "Sounds fair enough"_ Kyoya stated.

_"I'LL GO FIRST!"_ Honey-Senpai insisted. _"Wait a minute; I have to get the straws."_ I said. _"I'm not sure if there are any straws here."_ Hikaru stated. _"But didn't we use straws with the drinks we serve during the Bali theme?"_ Kaoru asked. _"Oh right…" _he said. _"I'm afraid that we don't have them in stock at the moment."_ Kyoya said looking over the inventory.

_"Do we have any spare paper and a red marker?"_ I asked. _"Actually I have some right here."_ he answered. I took four sheets and the marker; I twisted the paper and took the red marker to highlight of them. _"There done."_ I said.

_"Alright who should draw a straw first?"_ I asked. _"Maybe by height or age?" _Honey-Senpai asked. _"How about this, we all grab a straw at the same time and pull them out together."_ Kyoya Senpai said, _"The ones who don't get the red tipped straw, will get supporting roles, since there do seem to be a lot of those we need to fill in."_

Kyoya-Senpai, Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, and Tamaki-Senpai each grabbed an end of one of the four straws and prepared for the drawing. _"One…two…three!"_ they said as they pulled their straws out so quickly. Unfortunately, Tamaki-Senpai pulled his out too quickly and saw that his was blank.

_"Oh no! I lost my chance of being next to Haruhi in the play!" _Tamaki-Senpai yelled dramatically, crouching in the corner again. _"Um…Senpai." _I said, trying to get his attention. But as usual he was babbling uncontrollably again. _**"SENPAI!"**_ I yelled. That got his attention. _"Uh?"_ he asked. I pointed to the straws that Kyoya-Senpai, Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai's straws and they were blank as well, but neater than his tip. _"But how…?´_he asked confused. I held a ripped tip between my thumb and pointer finger, which was highlighted red. _"This is yours." _I explained.

_**"YES! I GOT THE PART!"**_ Tamaki-Senpai exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down. _"When you think about it, Louis is in love with Joan and I think that character might be close to the Princely type. Plus, both Tamaki and Louis are French. (Well, Tamaki's half-French, but you get the idea.)"_ Renge said.

_"Now what about the other roles?"_ Kyoya-Senpai asked. _"We could include Joan's parents. I could fill the part of Joan's mother if necessary."_ Renge insisted. _"We could also ask some others to join."_ Hikaru said. _"I bet the ladies will be more than happy to oblige."_ Kaoru stated.

_"Perhaps I could get my family's private police force to fill in as the extra soldiers."_ Kyoya-Senpai suggested. _"Good one, Kyoya, their fighting skills could use to make the play seem more realistic." _Tamaki-Senpai

_"We also could use a hook."_ Renge said. _"Hook?"_ everyone but Kyoya-Senpai asked. _"Something at the beginning of a story or performance to grab the audience's attention in order to have them want to watch it more of it."_ he explained. _"Good idea."_ I said. _"Maybe we could have someone do an introduction."_ Hikaru said. _"Like maybe fill in the course of the war in the story so far."_ Kaoru suggested.

_"I think the best one to narrate the dark times of the hundred year war, would be someone with a dark aura about him." _Renge explained. _"Like Neko-Chan?"_ Honey-Senpai asked. _**"YES, EXACTLY!"**_ Renge exclaimed, _**"HE'D BE PERECT!" **__"Does it have to be Nekozawa-Senpai?"_ Tamaki-Senpai asked terrified, he never did like anything related to superstition.

_"Oh yeah, there might be a chance he could curse you."_ Hikaru said in a haunting tone, making Tamaki-Senpai even more nervous. _"Yeah, he could even curse the whole crowd."_ Kaoru said. Tamaki-Senpai was hiding under a table at this point. _"Come on, Senpai, Nekozawa-Senpai is that bad, you know that."_ I said, _"Remember the incident with his sister?" "Oh right."_ he said calming down.

_ "Perhaps to understand the story better and get some more ideas, we should read the story."_ I recommended. _"Good idea."_ the twins said. _"Okay everyone, let read the book and see if we can come up with any good ideas."_ Tamaki-Senpai pronounced dramatically, _"Alright, meeting's over. See you tomorrow!" _

As the rest of the host club was leaving for home, Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai caught up with Tamaki-Senpai to ask him a question that has been brothering him. _"Um… Tama-Chan, why do you keep calling Haru-Chan your daughter when you're just a year older than her?"_ Honey-Senpai asked.

_"Well because she is."_ he stated. _"But you're too young to be a father since you're only one year apart and you're too young to be a legal guardian."_ Honey-Senpai stated. This put Tamaki-Senpai into another one of his depression states. He really is a king… a drama king.

_"Know what I think, I think you're really in love with Haru-Chan."_ Honey-Senpai said. _**"WHAT? WHAT GAVE YOU THAT CRAZY IDEA?!" **_Tamaki said. _"It's written all over your face."_ Honey-Senpai stated with a laugh. _"Can't avoid or deny your true feelings."_ Mori-Senpai stated as they left the room. After a while Tamaki was in deep thought about his true feelings for Haruhi's.

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_


	3. Chapter 3Practicing for the Play

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction. And please read my other fanfics as well.**_

_**An Ouran Host Club Production**_

_**Chapter 3: Practicing for the Play:**_

_**At my House, Late at Night:**_

_ "For France, for God, for freedom!"_ I said, reading out the line from one of the battle scenes. But no matter how hard I try, I keep sounding like robot. Why do I have to be in this play anyway? I mean sure, this could lower my debt to them, but not really interested in doing the main role. I could be more of a stage manager than an actress. _"This is hopeless! I don't know how I'm going to get through this Mom."_ I said to the picture of my late mother on the mini altar.

_** "I'M HOME HAURHI! IS DINNER READY YET?"**_ Dad said, dressed in office women suit and his hair up in an up hairdo. _"Welcome home dad."_ I said as I looked at the clock, _"Oh sorry, I didn't realize the time. I'll get started now."_ I went to the kitchen and got started on a ten minute curry recipe.

_ "By the way Haruhi, Kyoya told me that the Host Club is doing a play for the upcoming cultural festival."_ Dad said. _"I see."_ I stated as I got started on dinner. Kyoya-Senpai always buts into my personal and private life in order to keep tabs on me, but I don't know what he could gain from it. If he's afraid I'll run away from paying back my debt on that renaissance vase, I have no intention of doing that.

_ "What play are you doing?"_ he asked as he let his hair down. _"Joan of Arc."_ I answered, _"It's about a girl named Joan leading France to victory against the English invaders." "What role do you have?"_ Dad asked. _"Joan."_ I answered. _**"WHAT AN EVENT! MY LITTLE HARUHI IS STARRING IN THE SCHOOL PLAY!"**_ Dad exclaimed in a high pitched voice and hugged me like I'm a stuffed animal. I wish people would stop treating me like a doll.

_ "What about the others?"_ he asked as soon I freed myself from his grasp. _"Well, Hikaru and Kaoru are playing the king and his stand in, and Kyoya-Senpai, Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, and Renge are doing the supporting roles. Plus, Nekozawa-Senpai will do the introduction."_ I said as set dinner on the table, _"We are also reading the book to get some more ideas for the play."_

_ "What about that Suoh boy?"_ he asked suspiciously. Ever since he first met Tamaki-Senpai at our house at the beginning of the summer season, he has never really had a good thought about him, or maybe that's just overprotective fatherly instincts talking. I kept telling him that he just accidently slipped and just happened to fall on top of me, but he didn't buy it.

_"It's by straws that he's playing Louis the best friend of Joan, who is in love with her."_ I explained _**"WHAT! WHY ARE YOU AND THAT IDIOT HAVE BOTH THE LEAD ROLES IN THE PLAY?!"**_ dad asked. _"It's just the way the straws are drawn."_ I stated bluntly, _"Now eat up, your curry and rice's getting cold."_

_**Music Room #3, at the End of the North Hallway, the Next Day:**_

_ "But Joan, you can't just let them win like this!"_ Tamaki said overdramatically while reading his lines. He's a better actor than I am, but it seems that he's trying too hard. _"You fought so hard for our beloved country, you just can't let them kill you for being something you're not."_ he added.

The host club was closed for a while since many of the customers were busy with their own Cultural Festival projects. Nekozawa-Senpai was there as well, so the curtains were closed for his comfort. But he had some candles lit for the rest of us to see better.

_** "CUT! CUUTTT!CCUUUTTTT!"**_ Renge yelled with her medusa hair style and angry eyes, _**"WILL YOU AND HARUHI STOP SOUNDING LIKE A ROBOT AND A IDIOT THAT'S TRYING TOO HARD?! TAMAKI, ACT AS THOUGH YOU'E TALKING TO A HOST CLUB GUEST, OR PERHAPS SOMEONE YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR, OR AT LEAST MIX THE FIRST TWO OPTIONS TOGETHER!" **_

_ "Renge, we're just learning the lines, how about we learn them first and then work on how we say them?"_ I suggested. _"But a play is just like a manga series, movie or an anime, the characters have to say their lines with feeling."_ Renge stated.

_ "Anyway, how about we move onto the twins roles and decide which one will be the king and the stand in."_ she announced. _"Okay!"_ both the twins said at once. It took awhile and a few trials, but Hikaru seemed like a more convincing king than Kaoru. _**"IT'S DECIDED HIKARU WILL BE THE KING AND KAORU WILL BE THE KING'S STAND IN!"**_ Renge announced. Then she turned to other role in the play.

_ "Now Nekozawa-Senpai, when you give the prologue, I want you to make it sound full of despair. Fill it with the pain of tyranny of the English to the French. Like they're under a dark curse of unhappiness and slavery."_ Renge explained. _"Sure thing."_ Nekozawa-Senpai said.

He practiced his speech as much as he could, but every now and again he would slip and say something like an insane grim reaper and use his cat puppet Beelzenet. This is just like the time we helped him to get his little sister Kirimi-Chan to like him as a princely big brother.

_** "HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING FROM THE PRINCELY BIG BROTHER TRAINING LAST TIME? I TOLD YOU, YOU CAN'T USE ANY OCCULT TERMS! AND STOP USING THAT OLD SOCK PUPPET! OR DO I HAVE TO SHINE A FLASHLIGHT ON YOU AGAIN!"**_ Renge yelled._ "Yes madam, sorry madam!"_ he said terrified. For someone who puts the fear in some people's hearts, he can only be scared of bright lights and Renge.

_ "Honey-Senpai you were great in the scene with the little girl."_ Renge stated. _"Thanks."_ Honey-Senpai said with a bright smile on his face. We have decided that he should play a little girl that Joan saves, since much of our customers are requesting him to dress as a girl, although I don't know why they do. In my option, he's the only one who can pull it off, since he's so small and childish.

_ "Okay Haruhi, let's take it from the top. And try to put more emotion in your acting, but not like Tamaki-Senpai's."_ Renge said. _"Hey!"_ he exclaimed. _"Alright."_ I groaned. It seems that I will never get the hang of this. I should have been the stage manager or something.

_ "If I were to die, I would die for my country."_ I said in a deadpan manner. _"NO! NNOO! NNNOOO!"_ Renge yelled with her Medusa hair, _"How many times do I have to tell you to put more emotion in your acting!?" "I'm trying!"_ I exclaimed. After that I repeated my scene again and again, but it didn't please Renge.

_ "I have an idea, Haruhi. Pretend you're a lawyer with your comrades defending your country's freedom."_ Tamaki suggested, _"This can be good practice when you need to stand up in front of a crowd in a courtroom." "Uh, that's actually a good idea, Tamaki-Senpai. I'll try that."_ I said.

_ "Okay from the top!"_ Renge ordered, sounding like she has almost given up hope in me. I better give this all I got. I imagined myself at a courtroom with English judges and lawyers against the accused French and I was defending the French. _"If I were to die, I would die for my country." _I said as if I was full of determination to do what's right no matter what.

_ "YES! YES! That was perfect!"_ Renge exclaimed, _"Keep that tactic in mind and do that for the rest of your lines then we'll have a show that we can be proud of." "Got it!"_ I exclaimed.

_ "Alright everyone, that's all for today, but continue practicing your lines at home and we'll continue tomorrow."_ Renge said. _"Right!"_ everyone, but me, Mori-Senpai, and Kyoya-Senpai said. Then we prepare to leave for the day.

_ "Oh Tamaki-Senpai!"_ I said. _"Yes?"_ he asked. _"Thanks a lot for that tip today, it really helped."_ I said. Tamaki-Senpai's face seemed a little red; I hope he isn't getting sick. _"No problem."_ he said, looking away from me a bit. _"It was actually one of the ideas that actually works."_ I stated as I walked off to go home. _"What? Haruhi! That's so cruel!"_ he said childishly.

As I left the clubroom, Tamaki-Senpai seemed to calm and just watched my retreating form. Then he went into deep thought. _**"What if Honey-Senpai's right? What if I'm really love Haruhi, not as a daughter, but as a woman as a lover sort of way?"**_ he thought to myself as he left the clubroom himself.

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_


	4. Chapter 4-Challenge from Lobelia's Zuka

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction. And please read my other fanfics as well.**_

_**An Ouran Host Club Production**_

_**Chapter**__**: Challenge from Lobelia's Zuka Club:**_

_**The Next Day in the Clubroom**__**:**_

It is now day two of our rehearsal, we made much more process today than yesterday's practice. Before we started, Hikaru and Kaoru gave us stretches of possible costume designs for the play. They asked their mother to help them with the play and she was more then happy to do so to help her boys. Kyoya-Senpai was being so money conscience lately, so what the twins did so to save a bit more money on the Host Club's behalf.

The costumes were accurate as far as renaissance French clothes and the shepherd girl and knight costumes for myself look pretty neat, they didn't look the least bit flamboyant. This time, I think can I handle these costumes.

We were practicing the scene when Joan tells Louis that she is going to save France, and he insisted that he will accompany her. _**"CUT! CUT! CUT!"**_ Renge yelled, _**"COME ON YOU TWO! DON'T ACT OVERDRAMATIC LIKE THOSE INSANE LOBELIA GIRLS!"**_

As if on cue, right in the middle of the twenty-second take, when we heard something annoyingly familiar. Three female voices singing the name of their school in opera singing voices.

_ "Oh no, not them again."_ I said, trying to find a place to hide, _"What are they doing here?" "Well you seen during the cultural festival, we also have performances from the neighboring schools. Unfortunately, that includes the Lobelia Zuka club as well." _Kyoya-Senpai explained. _"Whatever, I can't go through another one of their attempts to get me into their club, somebody do something."_ I said as I tried to hide myself behind one of the curtains. Not one of the best or creative hiding places, but anywhere is fine as long I'm out of those hooligans' sight.

_ "Haruhi's right men…and woman."_ Tamaki-Senpai said, _"I trust those homosexual amazons as far as I can throw them, and I can't even do that with the way they punch. We have to protect Haruhi no matter what!" "Aye-aye sir!"_ Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey-Senpai exclaimed with military salutes. Kyoya-Senpai and Mori-Senpai just stood there silently.

_ "Get into position men!"_ Tamaki-Senpai ordered, _"Renge, make sure that they don't get to Haruhi." "I'll get into hardcore fighter girl mode!"_ Renge said, _"But which one should I do?" "Just make sure they don't lay a single fingertip on her."_ he said. _"Right."_ she said.

_"We're the St. Lobelia Academy's White Lily League, also known as…"_ we heard a voice said from behind the double doors. Then the doors opened. _"The Zuka Club!" _Benio, Suzuzu, and Hinako said together and striking a dramatic pose…again. Their dramatics are worst than the Host Club, in my opinion the boys are more tame than those crazy girls.

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the kindergarten play cast club playing the part of cheap flowers."_ Hikaru stated trying to insult them. _"Yeah, where are your flower costumes?"_ Kaoru joined in. _"Typical male humor, no creativity."_ Benio said.

_"So, what are you witches doing here?"_ Tamaki-Senpai asked not letting his guard down for a second. _"We just were in the neighborhood and we decide to check on our sworn enemies, the Ouran Host Club."_ Benio said. _"Don't you mean you want to take my Haruhi away from us?"_ he said. _"There you go again, you men acting like you own the fair maiden."_ Benio said. _"Hey she has a name!"_ Hikaru snapped, _"Yeah, it's Haruhi! I repeat __**HA-RU-HI!**__"_ added Kaoru.

_"Sorry to interrupt everyone here, but can we wrapped this up; we got a play to rehearse for."_ Kyoya-Senpai stated, balancing the budget for the play. _"What a coincidence, we are doing a play as well."_ Benio said with a smirk. _"That doesn't surprise me."_ I said to myself.

_"Anyway, you might as well give up, as you can see, Haru-Chan isn't here!" _Honey-Senpai said, trying to act tough. _"She's behind the curtain isn't she?"_ Hinako said bluntly. _"What makes you say that?"_ Tamaki asked. _"I can see those hideous male shoes hiding her maidenly feet underneath the bottom hem."_ she answered.

Sighing in defeat, I stepped out of my hiding place. _"Fine I'm here, so good-bye." _I said, not wanting to hear what they want to say. Whatever it is, it can't be good. _"Oh come now, fair maiden, we haven't seen you in ages."_ Benio said. And that's just the way I want it. _"My name's Haruhi, not 'maiden' or 'fair maiden'. __**HA-RU-HI!**__"_ I said.

_"Anyway, if I remember correctly, you tricked Haruhi into helping out with your school play and that male cross dressing Benio tried to force a kiss on her."_ Kaoru said. _"It was only a part of the play you ignorant male. And she would have enjoyed it."_ Benio protested. _"Really, I seemed recall Haruhi saying that it gave her nightmares."_ Hikaru countered.

_ "If you're trying one of your schemes to get me to transfer to your school, forget it."_ I said, _"And don't even think of playing that 'continuing your mother's legacy' bit, that's just low."_ If she knew that I lost my own mother when I was young and used that story to get me to help them, then they are on thin ice.

_"Come, come Maiden."_ Benio said. I glared at her harder. _"…Haruhi."_ she corrected. _"You were such a gem onstage. You would be perfect for our school."_ she said as she and the other two did dramatic poses. _"Maybe I'm not quite being straight-forward about this."_ I said calmly, and then I pointed to the exit with an irritated look, _**"GET OUT!" **_I yelled. But they didn't say or do anything but stayed in their position. This is the same as I was trying to refuse the request for helping them with their play.

_"They're not going to move are they?"_ Tamaki-Senpai exclaimed. _"Nope, doesn't look that way to me?"_ Honey-Senpai stated. _"What is it going to take to get you wackos out of my life?"_ I asked fed up with their persistence. _"Yeah, can't you amazons see that Haruhi doesn't want to be with the likes of you?"_ Kaoru asked. _"Drama queens such as you aren't her type."_ Hikaru added. _"I agree your routine is quite dramatic but annoying, makes you three perfect for the roles of villains."_ Renge stated.

_ "Well then, how about this, if your play tops ours in the festival reports, we leave the maiden alone, if not, she joins us in the Zuka club without complains."_ Benio suggested. _"If we win, you'll never show yourself in front of Haruhi again?"_ Tamaki-Senpai asked. _"Indeed."_ Benio said.

"_Sounds tempting, if you three keep your word."_ I said, not buying them for a moment. _"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi, when a member of the St. Lobelia Zuka Club gives her word to a fair maiden, she is bound for all eternity." _Benio said as she and the other two girls crossed their hearts. _"Alright then, it's a little silly to bet my sanity on a competition, but if it gets you three out of my hair, then I'll go for it."_ I said. _"If Haruhi thinks so, then I will support her to the end."_ Tamaki Senpai said in his usual princely tone.

"_Then it's settled. See you in a few weeks. Adieu."_ Benio said as she and the other girls laughed and twirled out of the building. Thank goodness! I couldn't take other second of those girls. _"From the top!"_ I said as I wanted to work harder than ever to make this play a success.

_**Outside the School**__**:**_

After the three girls left the building, they had smirks on their faces. _"We are going to make sure that they don't win, aren't we?"_ Suzuzu said. _"Yes, we are because Haruhi belongs with her own kind."_ Benio said. With that, they walked back to their own school.

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_


	5. Chapter 5-The Main Roles Rehearse

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction. And please read my other fanfics as well.**_

_**An Ouran Host Club Production**_

_**Chapter 5: The Main Roles Rehearse**__**:**_

_**The Next Day, in the Clubroom**__**:**_

_**"HAURHI!" **_the twins yelled. _"HUH? What? What? What?"_ I asked, and then I yawned. _"You were nodding off again."_ they said. _"Oh sorry! I was up late, practicing my lines, I got a lot memorized."_ I said.

It was another day of practice; I was at a table, studying while the other roles were practicing, to wait for Tamaki-Senpai and my turn. I just hope he cuts out the overdramatics and gets serious with this. I do not what to spend the rest of my high school career with those homosexual outcasts; I rather risk my sanity with the Host Club.

_**"HAURHI! TAMAKI! YOU TWO ARE ON!"**_ Renge said. _"Right."_ We said at the same time. We got into position, preparing for the scene where Louis and Joan say their final farewells before her burning at the stake. They say that is this going to be the most passionate and tear pulling scene of the whole play, so I have to get this part right.

_**"CUT! CCUUTT! CCCUUUTTT!"**_ Renge yelled with her signature Medusa hair. Glad she doesn't turn us into stone like the real Medusa in the legend. _**"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO, YOU HAVE TO ACT AS IF THE LOVE OF YOU LIFE IS GOING TO DIE AND YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM!?"**_ She yelled.

After about twenty takes on that scene, Renge decided to wrap things up for the day. Maybe I was trying too hard to get the scenes just right. I don't usually get serious about getting everything right unless I'm doing homework and doing a test. Those Lobelia girls really must have me on the edge this time. I probably should lighten up, but I can't risk making a mistake and getting forced into the Zuka Club.

I gathered my books and was about leave for home, but then I heard a crash behind me. I turned around and saw Tamaki-Senpai face down on the floor, with a table knocked over and an obliviously expensive tea set broken into tiny pieces. Luckily, my debt won't be added by that, since it was his fault, not mine.

_"Tamaki-Senpai, are you okay?"_ I asked. _"Oh I'm okay. There was a drop of tea on the floor and I slipped and bumped into the table."_ he said. That shouldn't have made him slip. _"Was there something you want me to do?"_ I asked. _"No, don't worry; you're as free as a bird with Host duties. I was actually wondering…if you want…maybe we could practice together sometime, since we are the two leading roles."_ Tamaki-Senpai asked.

Is he asking for a one on one practice? Well, I don't see any problems with that. And I really need all the practice I can get. _"Sure okay, this Sunday at my place would be good. I don't have anything that day to do except some small things to do. So that would be okay."_ I said.

_"Are you sure what about your dad?"_ he asked. _"He's been away for a few days; he should be back by Monday."_ I said. _"Okay then, would noon be okay for you?"_ he asked. _"Sure."_ I said. _"Alright."_ he said and then he ran off with a huge smile on his face. As long as it's just one Host Club member, I think I can handle it.

_**Sunday, At the Fujioka Residence**__**:**_

_"There, that ought to do it."_ I said to myself. I got up early this morning and finished all the homework I had that was due tomorrow and the cleaning around the house. Besides, I can't have a messy house with a guest coming.

Then, as if on cue, there was an un-composed knocking on the door, and I was sure I felt shaking into front of it. Something tells me that's him. Then the doorbell was rung several times, once, twice, and then it went at a faster pace. No doubt about it, that's him.

I went to the door and opened it, and sure enough, Tamaki-Senpai was there standing stiff as a statue. _"G…Go…oo…od…dm…mo…or…rn…ni…in…ng,…g,H…Ha…ar…ru…uh...hi." _he said shaking like a rattle. Man he looks more nervous than when Nekozawa-Senpai comes out of nowhere and talks in that spooky voice. He really shouldn't be so nervous.

_"It's noon Senpai."_ I said. _"Oh…hr…ri…ig…gh…ht."_ Tamaki-Senpai said, still nervous. _"Anyway, come on in."_ I said with a sigh. _"Okay."_ he said, moving with his arms and legs in sync with each other. Why is he being more jittery than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs? We're just going over lines.

When he got into the family room, he slipped on a pillow and crashed into the closet. _"Ow!"_ he said. _"Are you okay?"_ I asked. _"Yeah, but I made such a mess_." he said, _"I'll pick this up." "Don't worry about it, I'll get it. You're hopeless at cleaning anyway."_ I said. Tamaki-Senpai flinched at this comment.

Then we found an album of an old Zuka club performance, there were mostly pictures about a certain girl. _"Wow, your mom really like the Zuka Club. I'm surprised she didn't join herself."_ he said. _"Actually, I found out in her diary that her good friend was enrolled in Lobelia and was part of the Zuka Club, she had often come to see her perform."_ I explained. _"Oh so these pictures are of her performer friend." _Tamaki-Senpai said.

_"Anyway, Let's get to work."_ I said. Then we heard a large growl, and it was coming from Tamaki-Senpai. I guess I did forget about lunch. _"Maybe we should eat first. Anything you want?"_ I asked. _"Maybe a stew pot."_ he said. _"Lots of meat."_ I asked. He nodded his head. _"Well, now's a good time for it, considering the weather."_ I said.

It was a good thing I had stock up on food this morning. After we refueled, we got started on the lines. We are working on the scene that Renge-Chan added, where Louis proposes to Joan, but she temporarily reclines, because she is not sure whether or not she will survive the war.

_"I'm so sorry, Louis, you are my dearest friend, but I cannot accept your proposal at the moment."_ I acted out. _"But why?"_ Tamaki-Senpai said. _"This war has been getting more and more perilous as we continued to fight; I barely escaped with my life with that shoulder wound. There's still a chance that I might not survive. If I do survive after this is over, I will marry you, but if I should perish, then you should find someone else. Right now, I have to dedicate myself to the lord."_ I said, not to toot my own horn, but I think I'm getting better.

_"I understand, but even if you do die, I won't love anyone else as I do for you. So, at the risk of sounding selfish…"_ Tamaki-Senpai said, then he grabbed my shoulders with the upmost seriousness as part of the act, _**"JOAN, YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU JUST CAN'T!"**_

Just as we finished that line, our faces automatically went closer to each other and we couldn't stop ourselves. Just as our lips were about to make contact, we heard a familiar voice outside the building.

_**"OH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MY CUTE LITTLE HARUHI!"**_ My dad cried dramatically. _"What! My Dad's back early?! Oh no! he's going to get the wrong idea again!"_ I said.

Tamaki–Senpai was shaking like an earthquake, looking left and right, wondering what he should do. It was a good thing that he had let go of my shoulders, Dad might have beaten him up for _'harassing'_ his daughter. Before we knew it, he opened the door.

_**"I'M BACK HARUHI! I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALONE FOR SO LONG.**__ What's going on here?"_ Dad said. _"Dad Wait I can explain."_ I said firmly, so he won't get the wrong idea. _"Explain what? This Mess?"_ he asked perplexed. I turned around and saw Tamaki-Senpai was nowhere to be found, only his script papers. I saw that the window was open and the breeze was coming in. He must have sneaked out through the window; he didn't need to do that. But that gave me an idea.

_"It was feeling too warm in here, so I opened the window a bit, but the wind was stronger than I thought and it blew the papers around."_ I said. _"Alright, but you pick these up, but be careful, you don't want to get a paper cut."_ Dad said. _"Right."_ I said.

I sighed in relief; we were able to escape another one of Dad's spaz attacks. As I picked up the papers, I couldn't help but think about what had almost happened before Dad interrupted. Did we almost kiss? I just had no control over my body at that moment. Was I falling for Tamaki-Senpai? No that can't be it. But still, why is my heart pounding so hard at the thought of it?

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_


	6. Chapter 6: THe Cultural Festival

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction. And please read my other fanfics as well.**_

_**An Ouran Host Club Production**_

_**Chapter 6: The Cultural Festival**__**:**_

_**Several Weeks Later at Ouran Academy**__**:**_

We continued practicing our play diligently, especially since there's so much on the line. The seconds we've practiced turned into minutes, then they turned into hours, hours became days, and days became weeks. Of course, we had to shorten the practice hours to prepare for the Athletic Festival, which I didn't do well in. we even had to shorten our time with our club customers for practice. Fortunately, the girls understood and said that they were excited for the play.

Finally it was time for the Cultural festival. There were classical music as well as many different genres of music from different corners of the world. Different kinds of food from all over the world as well, Honey-Senpai was especially into the desserts around the world exhibit. Art both modern and old, performances of all kinds, and a party in the grand ballroom where everyone was in their fanciest clothes. I guess they take the word 'Cultural' in Cultural Festival very literally here at Ouran.

We had some time before out play begins, so we just hang out, ate food, and looked at the other exhibits and shows. When about an hour and a half before our show, we went backstage to get ready.

_**Backstage**__**:**_

As we walked towards the door to the backstage, we saw the Zuka Club do their performance. As usual, the Lobelia's show was exaggerated and gauge with those special effects and thick make-up. I just hope I never go through another of their screwball schemes of a play, once this is over.

_"Are you ready for the play, Haruhi?"_ Hikaru asked. _"As ready as I'll ever be."_ I said, _"I just want this over with and never have to see that zany Zuka Club" "Ditto there!"_ Hikaru said. _"I second that!"_ Kaoru agreed.

"_**WHAT HAPPENED BACK HERE?!"**_ we heard Tamaki-Senpai yelled. Concerned, we ran to where the yell came from. The twins went ahead and then stopped suddenly, making me bump into them. _"Hey don't just stop without warn…"_ I said. Then I saw the scene before me and let out a gasp of shock.

The backgrounds that the Host Club acquired were torned to smithereens, and the costumes that the twins' mother worked so hard to make were shredded into a million pieces. _**"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"**_ I asked. _**"THAT'S WHAT I JUST ASKED HERE!"**_ Tamaki-Senpai said. _"We were about to get ready for the play and we just found it like this."_ Honey-Senpai said nearly at tears.

"_**DON'T LOOK AT ME! I DIDN'T PLACE A CURSE OR ANYTHING! IN FACT, I JUST DID SPELL THAT WILL PROTECT US FROM MISFORTUNE BEFORE, DURING, AND AFTER THE PLAY!"**_ Nekozawa-Senpai yelled, waving his arms wildly, in case anyone got the wrong idea. _"No one's blaming you Nekozawa-Senpai."_ I said. _"But I wonder…"_ Hikaru started to say, _"If that spell did lead to misfortunate."_ Kaoru finished.

"_Who could have done all this?"_ Renge-Chan asked with a look of disbelief. _"Actually it all has been caught on film." _Kyoya-Senpai stated. He pulled up a laptop and brought up a security camera video file. On that file, the three members of the Zuka Club were doing random ballet moves and tearing the background and costumes and we have worked so hard to have put together. _"The Zuka Club! I should have known!"_ Tamaki-Senpai gritted through his teeth, _"Those witches will do anything to get Haruhi to join their Zuka Club!"_

"_What will we do? Cancel the show?"_ Kaoru asked. _**"BABIES WE CAN'T JUST GIVE UP LIKE THAT! OR WHAT KIND OF HOST CLUB MEMBERS ARE YOU!?"**_ Renge-Chan said with her Medusa hair. _**"THAT'S RIGHT! WE CAN'T LET THOSE ZUKA AMAZONS WIN! AS THE SAYING GOES, THE SHOW MUST GO ON!"**_ Tamaki-Senpai exclaimed, which was one of the times he had the right idea going.

"_How are we going to do that in a matter of minutes, Senpai?"_ I asked. Then he paused for a moment. _"I have no idea."_ he admitted. Then again, there's never a time he doesn't jump after looking.

"_Don't worry about it. Remember the projecting backgrounds from the play the Zuka Club forced Haruhi to be in?"_ Kyoya-Senpai asked. _"How can I forget?! You broadcast that embarrassing photo of me kissing Miss Kasugazaki in front of the whole school!"_ I grimaced at the thought of the memory. _"Well I took the opportunity to purchase a system similar to it, in case something were to happen to the scenes, and I had Hikaru and Kaoru's Mother to make doubles of the costumes as well, if not needed, we could sell them."_ he said. "_Way to think ahead, Kyoya-Senpai!" _the twins exclaimed.

"_**ALRIGHT EVERYONE! THERE'S FIVE MINUTES UNTIL CURTAIN, SO GET THE FIRST SCENE UP AND THOSE IN THE FIRST SCENE GET INTO YOUR COSTUMES! WE HAVE A SHOW TO PUT ON!"**_ Tamaki-Senpai said. _**"RIGHT!"**_ we all exclaimed.

It was close, but we were able to get everything ready. In his French peasant outfit, Tamaki-Senpai went out onstage and made the announcement. _"Madam and __monsieur__! Welcome to the Ouran Host Club's first play production! For your viewing pleasure, we have the tale of a brave young woman's fight for her beloved country and how she risked her life to bring courage and hope to her people against the brutish English. May we present to you, the Ouran Host Club's Version of 'Joan of Arc'!"_ he said. With that, the audience clapped, my dad being the loudest. At last, after all our hard work, the show has gone on.

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_


End file.
